memory_alphafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager
Historia El USS Voyager es la nave más nueva de la Flota Estelar. Mucho más pequeña que sus contemporáneos, como el USS Enterprise, transporta una tripulación cercana a los 300. Fue creada con el propósito de mejorar la velocidad y maniobrabilidad promedio de las naves de la Flota. Y posee la última tecnología disponible de la Federación. Mientras perseguía una nave Maquis dentro de las Tierras Baldías, un área cercana al espacio Cardassiano que está plagada de tormentas energéticas, ambas naves fueron transportadas a 70 mil años luz, dentro de lo que se conoce como el cuadrante Delta de la galaxia. Tras el encuentro con los Kazon, una agresiva raza de ese cuadrante, la nave Maquis fue destruida y los tripulantes sobrevivientes fueron recibidos en el Voyager. Como les tomará cerca de 70 años a warp máximo volver al cuadrante Alfa, deberán sobrepasar la pena de no poder ver ni contactar a los seres queridos que ambas tripulaciones dejaron atrás. La Capitán Kathryn Janeway, ahora a cargo de ambas tripulaciones, se ha impuesto el objetivo de explorar el cuadrante Delta con la esperanza de encontrar alguna anomalía espacial o alguna tecnología suficientemente avanzada, que los ayude a volver más rápidamente a casa. Protagonistas *Capitán Kathryn Janeway -- Kate Mulgrew *Primer Oficial Chakotay -- Robert Beltran *Jefe de Seguridad Tuvok -- Tim Russ *Jefe de Ingeniería B'Elanna Torres -- Roxann Dawson *Timonel Thomas Paris -- Robert Duncan McNeill *Jefe de Operaciones Harry Kim -- Garrett Wang *El Doctor (Oficial Médico Holográfico) -- Robert Picardo *Neelix -- Ethan Phillips *Kes -- Jennifer Lien (hasta el comienzo de 4ta. temp.) *Siete de Nueve -- Jeri Ryan (a partir de la 4ta. temp.) Productores Ejecutivos *Rick Berman - Productor Ejecutivo *Michael Piller - Productor Ejecutivo (1995-1996) *Jeri Taylor - Productora Ejecutiva (1995-1998) *Brannon Braga - Productor Ejecutivo (1998-2000) *Kenneth Biller - Productor Ejecutivo (2000-2001) Episodios Primera Temporada *Caretaker *Parallax *Time and Again *Phage *The Cloud *Eye of the Needle *Ex Post Facto *Emanations *Prime Factors *State of Flux *Heroes and Demons *Cathexis *Faces *Jetrel *Learning Curve : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Segunda Temporada *The 37's *Initiations *Projections *Elogium *Non Sequitur *Twisted *Parturition *Persistence of Vision *Tattoo *Cold Fire *Maneuvers *Resistance *Prototype *Alliances *Threshold *Meld *Dreadnought *Death Wish *Lifesigns *Investigations *Deadlock *Innocence *The Thaw *Tuvix *Resolutions *Basics, Part I : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Tercera Temporada *Basics, Part II *Flashback *The Chute *The Swarm *False Profits *Remember *Sacred Ground *Future's End, Part I *Future's End, Part II *Warlord *The Q and the Grey *Macrocosm *Fair Trade *Alter Ego *Coda *Blood Fever *Unity *Darkling *Rise *Favorite Son *Before and After *Real Life *Distant Origin *Displaced *Worst Case Scenario *Scorpion, Part I : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Cuarta Temporada *Scorpion, Part II *The Gift *Day of Honor *Nemesis *Revulsion *The Raven *Scientific Method *Year of Hell, Part I *Year of Hell, Part II *Random Thoughts *Concerning Flight *Mortal Coil *Waking Moments *Message in a Bottle *Hunters *Prey *Retrospect *The Killing Game, Part I *The Killing Game, Part II *Vis à Vis *The Omega Directive *Unforgettable *Living Witness *Demon *One *Hope and Fear : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Quinta Temporada *Night *Drone *Extreme Risk *In the Flesh *Once Upon a Time *Timeless *Infinite Regress *Nothing Human *Thirty Days *Counterpoint *Latent Image *Bride of Chaotica! *Gravity *Bliss *Dark Frontier *The Disease *Course: Oblivion *The Fight *Think Tank *Juggernaut *Someone to Watch Over Me *11:59 *Relativity *Warhead *Equinox, Part I : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Sexta Temporada *Equinox, Part II *Survival Instinct *Barge of the Dead *Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy *Alice *Riddles *Dragon's Teeth *One Small Step *The Voyager Conspiracy *Pathfinder *Fair Haven *Blink of an Eye *Virtuoso *Memorial *Tsunkatse *Collective *Spirit Folk *Ashes to Ashes *Child's Play *Good Shepherd *Live Fast and Prosper *Muse *Fury *Life Line *The Haunting of Deck Twelve *Unimatrix Zero, Part I : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Séptima Temporada *Unimatrix Zero, Part II *Imperfection *Drive *Repression *Critical Care *Inside Man *Body and Soul *Nightingale *Flesh and Blood *Shattered *Lineage *Repentance *Prophecy *The Void *Workforce, Part I *Workforce, Part II *Human Error *Q2 *Author, Author *Friendship One *Natural Law *Homestead *Renaissance Man *Endgame : Créditos de Apertura y Cierre Enlaces externos * * * * Categoría:Series bg:Стар Трек: Вояджър ca:Star Trek: Voyager cs:Star Trek: Voyager de:Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager en:Star Trek: Voyager eo:Stela Vojaĝo: Voyager fr:Star Trek: Voyager it:Star Trek: Voyager ja:スタートレック：ヴォイジャー nl:Star Trek: Voyager pl:Star Trek: Voyager pt:Star Trek: Voyager pt-br:Star Trek: Voyager ro:Star Trek: Voyager ru:Звёздный путь: Вояджер sr:Звјездане стазе: Војаџер sv:Star Trek: Voyager zh:星际迷航：航海家号 zh-cn:星际迷航：航海家号